Triple H
' 'Paul Michael Levesque[1] (born July 27, 1969)[4] is an American professional wrestler, wrestling executive, and actor better known by his ring name Triple H (an abbreviation of the ring name Hunter Hearst Helmsley). Levesque currently works in the front office of WWE as the Executive Vice President of Talent and Live Events, and appears as Triple H on television as the Chief Operating Officer andpart-time wrestler. Levesque began his wrestling career in the International Wrestling Federation as Terra Ryzing before joining World Championship Wrestling (WCW) in 1994. After briefly using the Ryzing name, he changed his character to Jean-Paul Lévesque, a French Canadian aristocrat[4] which would be similar to his character Hunter Hearst Helmsley, that he used in his early years with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) from early 1995 to late 1997.[5] He later abbreviated his name to Triple H and adopted an alternative image in the D-Generation X (DX) stable. After the dissolution of DX, Triple H waspushed as a main event wrestler, winning several singles championships.[2] As part of a storyline Triple H married Stephanie McMahon, who later became his real-life spouse. In 2003, Triple H formed another stable known as Evolution,[2] and reformed DX with Shawn Michaels in 2006 and 2009.[6] He is heavily involved in the writing process of WWE programming, and holds complete creative control over his television character's storylines, win/loss record, and championship reigns.[7] Overall, Levesque has won 23 championships in WWE. He is a thirteen-time world champion — the all-time record in the company — having won the WWF/E Championship eight times, and the World Heavyweight Championship five times.[8][9] He was the first World Heavyweight Champion. In addition, Helmsley won the 1997 King of the Ring, the 2002 Royal Rumble, and was the second Grand Slam Championship winner. Outside of wrestling, Helmsley has made numerous guest appearances in film and on television. Early life Paul Levesque was born in Nashua, New Hampshire.[10] In his youth, he was a fan of professional wrestling and his favorite wrestler was Ric Flair.[citation needed] Levesque became aware of bodybuilding at the age of fourteen; after graduating from high school in 1987, Levesque entered several bodybuilding competitions.[11] He was crowned Teenage Mr. New Hampshire in 1988.[12] Professional wrestling career World Championship Wrestling (1994–1995) In early 1994, Levesque signed a one-year contract with World Championship Wrestling (WCW).[12][13] In his first televised match, Levesque debuted as a villain named Terror Risin' and defeated Keith Cole.[14] His ring name was soon modified to Terra Ryzing, which he used until mid-1994, when he was renamed Jean-Paul Lévesque.[5][15] This gimmick referred to his surname's French origins and he was asked to speak with a French accent, as he could not speak French.[16] During this time, he began using his finishing maneuver, the Pedigree. Levesque had a brief storyline feud with Alex Wright that ended at Starrcade 1994[5] with Wright pinning him.[17] Between late 1994 and early 1995, Levesque briefly teamed with Lord Steven Regal, whose snobby British persona was similar to Levesque's character.[15] The team was short-lived, however, as Levesque left for the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) in January 1995 after WCW turned down his request to be pushed as a singles competitor. World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment The Connecticut Blueblood (1995–1997) Although he was heavily pushed in the first few months after his debut, Levesque's career stalled during 1996, starting off with being mired in a feud with Duke "The Dumpster" Droese following a loss during the Free for All at 1996 Royal Rumble.[19][20] Up until that event, his angle included appearing on television each week with a different female valet (which included Playboy Playmates Shae Marks and Tylyn John).[5] Sable was his valet at WrestleMania XII, and after his loss to Ultimate Warrior,[21] as part of the storyline, he took his aggressions out on her. The debuting Marc Mero—her real-life husband—came to her rescue, starting a feud between the two wrestlers.[22]As a continuation of his gimmick in WCW, Levesque started his WWF career as the "Connecticut Blueblood" Hunter Hearst Helmsley.[16] Levesque appeared in taped vignettes, in which he talked about how to use proper etiquette, up until his wrestling debut on the April 30, 1995 episode of WWF Wrestling Challenge.[18] During 1996, Helmsley appeared on an episode of WWF Superstars in a match against Marty Garner.[23] When Levesque attempted to perform the Pedigree, Garner mistook the maneuver for a double underhook suplex and tried to jump up with the move, causing him to land squarely on top of his head and suffer neck damage.[23] Garner sued the WWF, eventually settling out of court and later discussed the incident in an appearance on The Montel Williams Show. D-Generation X (1997–1999)Levesque was known backstage as one of the members of The Kliq, a group of wrestlers including Shawn Michaels, Kevin Nash, Sean Waltman and Scott Hall, who were known for influencing Vince McMahon and the WWF creative team.[19] It has been claimed that he was scheduled to win the 1996 King of the Ring tournament, but the victory was instead awarded to Stone Cold Steve Austin after the Madison Square Garden Incident, in which the Kliq broke character after a match to say goodbye to the departing Nash and Hall.[24] Despite the punishment, Helmsley did have several successes following the MSG Incident. Mr. Perfect became his manager and he won theWWF Intercontinental Championship for the first time on October 21, 1996, defeating Marc Mero.[22][24] When Mr. Perfect left the WWF, his departure was explained to be a result of Helmsley turning his back on his manager as soon as he won the Intercontinental Championship. Levesque held the belt for nearly four months before dropping it to Rocky Maivia on the February 13, 1997 special edition of Monday Night Raw, called Thursday Raw Thursday.[25] For a very brief time, Helmsley was accompanied by Mr. Hughes, who was his storyline bodyguard.[26] After losing the Intercontinental title, he feuded with Goldust, defeating him at WrestleMania 13.[27] During their feud, Chynadebuted as his new bodyguard.[28] Main article: D-Generation X Helmsley's push resumed in 1997, when he won the 1997 King of the Ring tournament by defeating Mankind in the finals.[24][29] Later that year, Shawn Michaels, Helmsley, Chyna and Rick Rude formed D-Generation X (DX). This stable later became known for pushing the envelope, as Michaels and Helmsley made risqué promos—spawning the catchphrase "Suck It", using a "crotch chop" hand motion,[30] and sarcastically deriding Bret Hart and Canada. By that point, Helmsley had fully dropped the "blueblood snob" gimmick, appearing in T-shirts and leather. During this period, his ring name was shortened to simply Triple H.[24] Even after the DX versus Hart Foundation storyline ended, Helmsley continued to feud with the sole remaining member Owen Hart over the WWF European Championship. This ended in a match between the two at WrestleMania XIV, with the stipulation that Chyna had to be handcuffed to then-Commissioner Sgt. Slaughter. Helmsley won after Chyna threw powder into Slaughter's eyes, momentarily "blinding" him and allowing her to interfere in the match. At WrestleMania XV, Triple H lost to Kane after Chyna interfered on his behalf, and she was thought to have rejoined DX.[11] Later on in the night, he betrayed his long-time friend and fellow DX member X-Pac by helping Shane McMahon retain the European Championship and joined The Corporation.[11] turning heel in the process. In April, he started to move away from his DX look, taping his fists for matches, sporting new and shorter wrestling trunks, and adopting a shorter hairstyle.[11] Levesque's gimmick changed as he fought to earn a WWF title shot.[11] After numerous failed attempts at winning the championship, Triple H and Mankind challenged WWF Champion Stone Cold Steve Austin to a Triple Threat match at SummerSlam, which featured Jesse "The Body" Ventura as the special guest referee. Mankind won the match by pinning Austin.[34] The following night on Raw, Triple H defeated Mankind to win his first WWF Championship.[11]After WrestleMania, Michaels was forced into temporary retirement due to a legitimate back injury sustained at the Royal Rumble,[31] with Triple H taking over the leadership position in DX,[24] claiming that his now-former associate had "dropped the ball". He introduced the returning X-Pac the night after WrestleMania and joined forces with the New Age Outlaws.[24][32] As 1998 went along, D-Generation X became more popular, turning the group from villains to fan-favorites. During this time, Levesque adopted an entrance gimmick where he would engage the crowd by asking "Are you ready? I said, are you ready?" followed by a mocking interpretation of rival promotion WCW's ring announcer Michael Buffer's famous catch-phrase, "Let's get ready to rumble," substituting the word "rumble" with the popular DX slogan, "suck it." Also during this time, he began a feud with the leader of the Nation of Domination and rising WWF villain, The Rock.[11] This storyline rivalry eventually led to a feud over the Intercontinental Championship, which Triple H won in a ladder match at SummerSlam.[11] He did not hold the title long, however, as he was sidelined with a legitimate knee injury.[11] When The Rock won the WWF Championship at Survivor Series,[33] the rivalry between the two continued, as DX fought The Corporation stable, of which The Rock was the main star. Triple H received a shot at the WWF Championship on the January 25, 1999 episode of Raw in an "I Quit" match against The Rock, but the match ended when Triple H was forced to quit or see his aide Chyna chokeslammed by Kane.[11] This began a new angle for Triple H, as Chyna betrayed him by attacking him after the match and joining The Corporation.[11] Triple H dropped the WWF Championship to Vince McMahon on the September 16, 1999 episode of SmackDown! before regaining it at Unforgiven in a Six-Pack Challenge that included Davey Boy Smith, Big Show, Kane, The Rock, and Mankind. He defeated Stone Cold Steve Austin at No Mercy before dropping the title to Big Show at Survivor Series. Triple H then continued his feud with Vince McMahon by marrying his daughter, Stephanie McMahon. He then defeated McMahon at Armageddon. As a result of the feud, an angle with Triple H and Stephanie McMahon began which carried the WWF throughout the next seventeen months; together they were known as the "McMahon-Helmsley Faction".[35] McMahon–Helmsley Era; The Power Trip (2000–2001) Main articles: McMahon-Helmsley Faction and The Power Trip Triple H feuded with Mick Foley in early 2000. They both fought at the Royal Rumble in a Street Fight Match for the WWF Championship, which Triple H won after doing two pedigrees on Foley. The storyline would come to an end at No Way Out in a Hell in a Cell where if Mick Foley lost he would have to retire. Triple H retained his title at the PPV and thus ending Mick Foley's fifteen-year career. Triple H pinned The Rock at WrestleMania 2000 to retain the title,[37] but lost it at Backlash to The Rock.[38] He regained it three weeks later, in an Iron Man match at Judgment Day,[39] only to lose it back to The Rock atKing of the Ring.[40] Triple H then entered a storyline feud with Chris Jericho, which culminated in a Last Man Standing match at Fully Loaded. Afterwards, Triple H entered a feud with Kurt Angle, initially over the WWF Championship but then as a love triangle between himself, Angle, and Stephanie. On the August 3 episode of SmackDown!, Triple H and his wife, Stephanie McMahon, along with Kurt Angle, were booked in a Six-man tag team match by Commissioner Mick Foley, against the Dudley Boyz (Buh-Buh Ray Dudley and D-Von Dudley), which Triple H, McMahon, and Angle won. After the match, as Triple H left the ring, Angle and McMahon hugged in a victory celebration, frustrating Triple H and marking the beginning of the Triple H-Angle feud. On the August 24 edition of Smackdown!, Angle kissed Stephanie McMahon after she was injured during a tag team match. At SummerSlam, The Rock defeated Triple H and Angle in a Triple Threat match to retain the WWF Championship after Angle received a concussion at the hands of Triple H. Angle had started taking a liking to Triple H's on-screen wife, Stephanie McMahon which made Triple H, jealous of Angle. On August 28 edition of Raw is War, Angle interfered in a match between Eddie Guerrero and Triple H by attacking both men with a chair. On September 11 edition of Raw is War, Angle interfered in Triple H's match with Chris Jericho and distracted Triple H, causing Triple H to leave the ring and chase Angle. Later that night, Angle attacked both Triple H and McMahon after his Handicap match against T & A. The feud would culminate at Unforgiven, where Triple H defeated Angle after a low blow from Stephanie and a Pedigree from Triple H.[40]By January 2000, Triple H dubbed himself "The Game," implying that he was on top of the wrestling world and was nicknamed "The Cerebral Assassin" by Jim Ross. On the January 3 episode of Raw is War, Triple H defeated The Big Show to win his third WWF championship.[36] A later storyline feud between Triple H and Steve Austin started when it emerged that Triple H had paid off Rikishi to run down Austin at Survivor Series, causing him to take a year off. In storyline, Triple H said he had did it in order to shield Austin from the WWF Championship and end his career. In reality, Austin's previous neck injuries started bothering him again, forcing him to have surgery. In 2000, Triple H and Austin had a match at Survivor Series that ended when Triple H tried to trick Austin into coming into the parking lot to run him over again, only to have Austin lift his car up with a forklift and flip the car onto its roof 10 feet high. Triple H returned a few weeks later and attacked Austin. The feud continued into 2001 and ended in aThree Stages of Hell match in which Helmsley defeated Austin. In 2001, Triple H also feuded with The Undertaker, who defeated him at WrestleMania X-Seven.[41] The night after WrestleMania, Triple H interfered in a steel cage match between Austin (who had just won the WWF Championship) and The Rock where he joined forces with Austin and double teamed on The Rock,[42] forming a tag team called The Two-Man Power Trip. Triple H then defeated Chris Jericho for his third Intercontinental Championship on the April 5 episode of SmackDown!,[43] and won it for a fourth time two weeks later by defeating Jeff Hardy. Triple H then became a tag team champion for the first time at Backlash when he and Austin defeated Kane and The Undertaker in a winner-take-all tag match. As Triple H was still Intercontinental Champion, the win made him a double champion.[44] During the May 21, 2001 episode of Raw, he suffered a legitimate and career-threatening injury.[5][45] In the night's main event, he and Austin were defending the Tag Team Championship against Chris Jericho and Chris Benoit. At one point, Jericho had Austin trapped in the Walls of Jericho. Triple H ran in to break it up, but just as he did, he suffered a tear in his left quadriceps muscle,[5][45] causing it to come completely off the bone.[12] Despite his inability to place any weight on his leg, Triple H was able to complete the match.[12] He even allowed Jericho to put him in the Walls of Jericho, a move that places considerable stress on the quadriceps. The tear required an operation, which was performed by orthopedic surgeon Dr. James Andrews. This injury brought an abrupt end to the McMahon-Helmsley Era, as the rigorous rehabilitation process kept Triple H out of action for over eight months,[5][12] completely missing The Invasion storyline. Return from injury and Shawn Michaels feud (2002) In the interim, between the Royal Rumble and WrestleMania, the McMahon-Helmsley Faction was brought to an official on-screen conclusion. By the time he returned, Triple H's on-screen marriage to Stephanie McMahon was on the rocks, so Stephanie faked a pregnancy in order to get him back on her side.[47] When he learned that it was fake, he dumped her publicly on Raw when they were supposed to renew their wedding vows.[47] Stephanie aligned with Jericho afterward,[47] but she was forced to leave after losing a Triple Threat match on Raw the night after WrestleMania when she was pinned by Triple H.[48] The divorce, and thus the storyline, was finalized at Vengeance.[49]Triple H returned to Raw as a face on January 7, 2002 at Madison Square Garden.[12] He won the Royal Rumble and received an Undisputed WWF Championship match at WrestleMania X8.[46] At WrestleMania X8, Triple H beat Chris Jericho for the Undisputed Championship.[5][46] After holding the title for a month, Helmsley dropped it to Hulk Hogan at Backlash.[46] Triple H then became exclusive to the SmackDown! roster due to the WWF Draft Lottery and continued to feud with Jericho, culminating in a Hell in a Cell match at Judgment Day. On June 6, Triple H defeated Hogan in a Number One Contenders match for the Undisputed Championship at the King of the Ring against The Undertaker but was unsuccessful at the event. Meanwhile, Shawn Michaels had made his return to WWE and joined the New World Order (nWo). Michaels and Kevin Nash planned to bring Triple H over to Raw in order to put him into the group. Vince McMahon, however, disbanded the nWo following several backstage complications and brought in Eric Bischoff as the Raw brand's new general manager. One of Bischoff's first intentions was to follow up on the nWo's plan and bring Triple H over to the Raw roster. Triple H did indeed go to the Raw brand, reuniting with Shawn Michaels, but on July 22 he turned on Michaels by performing a Pedigree on him during what was supposed to be a DX reunion, turning heel once again. The following week, Triple H smashed Michaels' face into a car window to prove that Michaels was weak. These events led to the beginning of a long storyline rivalry between the former partners and an eventual "Unsanctioned Street Fight" at SummerSlam, in which Michaels came out of retirement to win. Afterwards, however, Triple H attacked him with a sledgehammer, and Michaels was carried out of the ring.[50] Before September 2, 2002, WWE recognized only one champion for both the Raw and SmackDown! brands. After SummerSlam, champion Brock Lesnar became exclusive to SmackDown!, leaving Raw without a champion. Raw General Manager Eric Bischoff then awarded Triple H the Big Gold Belt (which had been used for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship and WCW World Heavyweight Championship) making him the first World Heavyweight Champion of the WWE brand.[51]Triple H retained his title against Rob Van Dam at Unforgiven when Ric Flair hit RVD with a sledgehammer. In October 2002, Triple H began feuding with Kane, leading to a match at No Mercy on October 20 in which both Kane's Intercontinental Championship and Triple H's World Heavyweight Championship were at stake. In the weeks preceding the match, Triple H claimed that, several years earlier, Kane had an unrequited relationship with a woman named Katie Vick.[52] He went on to claim that, after Vick was killed in a car crash, Kane (the driver) raped her corpse.[52] Triple H later threatened to show video footage of Kane committing the act in question; however, the footage that finally aired showed Triple H (dressed as Kane) simulating necrophilia with a mannequin in a casket;[52] Kane's tag team partner The Hurricane responded the following week by showing a video of Triple H (rather, someone wearing a Triple H series of masks) getting an enema. The angle was very unpopular with fans,[53] and was de-emphasised before the title match. Triple H went on to defeat Kane at No Mercy, unifying the two titles.[54] Triple H eventually lost the World Heavyweight Championship to Shawn Michaels in the first Elimination Chamber match, at Survivor Series.[55] He defeated RVD for the title shot at Armageddon with Michaels as special referee. He regained the title from Michaels in a Three Stages of Hell match at Armageddon.[55] Evolution (2003–2005) Main article: Evolution (professional wrestling) He then ended his feud with Michaels, defeating him in a Hell in a Cell match at Bad Blood.[57] After another failed attempt, losing to Benoit at Vengeance, he focused on Eugene, beating him atSummerSlam.[58] Triple H then regained the title from former associate Randy Orton at Unforgiven.[59] Following a Triple Threat World Heavyweight title defense against Benoit and Edge on the November 29, 2004 episode of Raw, the World Heavyweight Championship became vacant for the first time.[60] At New Year's Revolution, Triple H won the Elimination Chamber to begin his tenth world title reign.[61] AtWrestleMania 21, Triple H lost the championship to Batista,[62] and subsequently lost two rematches at Backlash and Vengeance.[63][64] After Vengeance, Triple H took hiatus from WWE due to suffering from his minor neck problems.[65]In January 2003, Triple H formed a stable known as Evolution with Ric Flair, Randy Orton, and Batista. Triple H and Ric Flair challenged RVD and Kane for the World Tag Team Titles, but they lost the match. The group was pushed on Raw from 2003 to 2004. The height of their dominance occurred after Armageddon when every member of Evolution left the pay-per-view holding a title.[56] Triple H held the World Heavyweight Championship for most of 2003 until Unforgiven, losing the title to Bill Goldberg. After a failed attempt to win back the title from Goldberg in a rematch at the Survivor Series, he finally regained the championship against Goldberg in a triple threat match at Armageddon which also involved Kane. At the 2004 Royal Rumble, Triple H and Shawn Michaels fought in a Last Man Standing match to a double countout, so Triple H retained the title as a result.[56] Triple H dropped the title to Chris Benoit at WrestleMania XX,[57] and he was unable to reclaim the belt from Benoit in subsequent rematches, including a rematch from WrestleMania between Triple H, Benoit, and Shawn Michaels at Backlash.[57] After four month hiatus, Triple H returned to Raw on October 3, 2005 as part of WWE Homecoming. He teamed with fellow Evolution member Flair to defeat Chris Masters and Carlito. After the match, Triple H turned on Flair hitting Flair with a sledgehammer, sparking a feud between the duo.[66] Flair defeated Triple H in a Steel cage match at Taboo Tuesday for Flair's Intercontinental Championship.[67]Subsequently, Triple H defeated Flair in a non-title Last Man Standing match at Survivor Series to end their feud.[67] D-Generation X reunion (2006–2007) Although Triple H failed to win the Royal Rumble match at the Royal Rumble, another championship opportunity arose for Triple H in the Road to WrestleMania Tournament. He won the tournament, granting him a match for the WWE Championship atWrestleMania 22. At WrestleMania, Triple H and John Cena fought in the main event for the title, which Triple H lost via submission.[68] Later that month at Backlash, Triple H was involved in another WWE Championship match, fighting Edge and Cena in a Triple Threat match, where he lost again. In an act of frustration, a bloodied Triple H used his sledgehammer to attack both Edge and Cena and then performed a number of DX crotch chops.[69] Triple H unsuccessfully attempted to win the WWE title from Cena on numerous occasions, blaming his shortcomings on Vince McMahon, which eventually led to a feud between the McMahons and Triple H. At Cyber Sunday during DX's feud with Rated-RKO, special guest referee Eric Bischoff allowed the illegal use of a weapon to give Rated-RKO the win.[71] At Survivor Series, DX got their revenge when their team defeated Edge and Orton's team in an Elimination Match.[72] In January 2007, at New Year's Revolution, DX and Rated-RKO fought to a no-contest after Triple H suffered a legitimate torn right quadriceps (similar to the one he suffered in 2001 but in the other leg) fifteen minutes into the match.[73][74] Surgery was successfully performed on January 9, 2007 by Dr. James Andrews.[73]Shawn Michaels returned on the June 12 episode of Raw and soon reunited with Triple H to reform D-Generation X, turning Triple H into a fan-favorite once again for the first time since 2002.[6] DX defeated theSpirit Squad at Vengeance in a 5-on-2 handicap match.[70] They continued their feud with Vince McMahon, Shane McMahon and the Spirit Squad for several weeks. They then defeated the Spirit Squad again on the July 18, 2006 episode of Saturday Night's Main Event in a 5-on-2 Elimination match. They then again defeated the McMahons at SummerSlam, withstanding the attack of several handpicked WWE superstars by Vince McMahon.[69] At Unforgiven, D-Generation X overcame the odds once again, defeating The McMahons and ECW World Champion Big Show in a Hell in a Cell match. During the match, DX embarrassed Vince by shoving his face in between Big Show's buttocks, and DX won when Triple H broke a sledgehammer over the shoulders of Vince McMahon after Michaels performed Sweet Chin Music on him.[71] Record breaking WWE Champion (2007–2009) Triple H made his return at SummerSlam, where he defeated King Booker.[75] Two months later at No Mercy, Triple H was originally scheduled to face Umaga in a singles match. However, at the start of the night Triple H decided to challenge newly named WWE Champion Randy Orton, reigniting his rivalry with Orton that had been interrupted following his injury. Triple H won the match, winning his eleventh world championship and sixth WWE Championship,[76] and then defended his title against Umaga in his regularly scheduled match after Mr. McMahon declared the match to be for the WWE title.[77] After that McMahon gave Orton a rematch against Triple H in a Last Man Standing match in the main event, and Triple H lost after failing to beat the ten count when Orton hit his RKO onto the announcer's table.[77] Triple H's title reign at No Mercy is the fifth shortest reign in WWE history, only lasting through the duration of the event.[77] After winning the Raw Elimination Chamber at No Way Out, Triple H gained a WWE Championship match, by outlasting five other men, last eliminating Jeff Hardy after a Pedigree on a steel chair.[78] However, at WrestleMania XXIV, Randy Orton retained after punting Triple H and pinning John Cena following Triple H's Pedigree on Cena.[79] A month later, at Backlash, Triple H won the title in a Fatal Four-Way Elimination match against Orton, Cena, and John "Bradshaw" Layfield, tying the record for most WWE Championship reigns with The Rock.[80] Triple H then retained the title against Orton at Judgment Day in a Steel Cage match and again at One Night Stand in a Last Man Standing match.[81][82]Orton suffered a legitimate collarbone injury during the match, thus ending the feud prematurely.[83] At Survivor Series, Triple H was scheduled to defend the championship against Vladimir Kozlov and Hardy, however Hardy was kept out of the match after a scripted attack and injury. During the match, Smackdown General Manager Vickie Guerrero announced that Edge had returned and introduced him into the contest. Jeff Hardy interfered and hit Triple H with a steel chair meant for Edge, thus costing him the title and resulting in Edge winning his sixth World Title. Triple H entered seventh in the 2009 Royal Rumble, but was last eliminated by Randy Orton. In February at Elimination Chamber, Triple H won the WWE Championship in the SmackDown Chamber match, setting the record for most reigns at eight. That record stood until 2011 when John Cena won his ninth WWE Championship.On June 23, 2008 episode of Raw, Triple H was drafted to the SmackDown brand as a part of the 2008 WWE Draft, in the process making the WWE Championship exclusive to SmackDown.[84] He defended the championship over the summer and was the only champion to retain his title at Unforgiven's Championship Scramble matches. After this he defended it against Jeff Hardy, who was in the Unforgiven match. The Legacy feud and DX farewell (2009–2011) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Triple_H_2010_Tribute_to_the_Troops.jpgOn the February 16, 2009 episode of Raw, Triple H made an appearance aiding Stephanie and Shane McMahon, after they were attacked by Randy Orton.[85] On the February 20 episode of SmackDown, Triple H was interviewed by Jim Ross, in the interview, footage was shown highlighting the events that occurred on the February 16 episode of Raw. Ross asked Triple H how he felt seeing that footage, in response, he broke character (after 5 years of marriage) by admitting thatVince McMahon is his father-in-law, that Shane is his brother-in-law, and that Stephanie is his wife, thus creating a rivalry between Triple H and Orton. On the February 23 episode of Raw, Triple H confronted Orton, before attacking him, Ted DiBiase, and Cody Rhodes (a group known as The Legacy) with a sledgehammer and chasing them from the arena.[86] Weeks later, it was announced that Triple H would defend the WWE championship against Orton at WrestleMania XXV.[87] At the event, Triple H defeated Orton to retain the title.Triple H would later face Orton and Legacy in a six man tag team match with Shane McMahon and Batista for the WWE championship at Backlash (2009). Triple H lost the title after trying to stop Batista from hitting Cody Rhodes with a chair then being hit with a RKO by Orton followed by the running punt to the head, allowing Orton to win the WWE championship and putting Hunter out of action for six weeks. At The Bash, Triple H would lose to Orton in a Three Stages of Hell match for the WWE Title. At Night of Champions, Triple H would again lose to Orton in a match for the WWE Championship, this time in a Triple Threat match, also involving John Cena. At the October pay-per-view Hell in a Cell, DX defeated Legacy in a Hell in a Cell match.[92] DX would challenge John Cena for the WWE Championship in a triple threat match at Survivor Series with both men failing to win the title,[93] although they were able to retain their friendship and tag team partnership. On December 13 at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, DX defeated Chris Jericho and The Big Show to win the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match;[94] the first tag team championship reign for Michaels and Triple H as a tag team.On the August 10, 2009 episode of Raw, video segments aired in which Triple H met with Michaels at an office cafeteria in Texas where he was working as a chef; throughout the segments, Triple H would try to convince Michaels return to WWE from hiatus. After several incidents during the segments (including a grease grill burgers on fire and Shawn shouting at a little girl), Michaels agreed to team with Triple H to face The Legacy at SummerSlam, superkicking the girl, and quitting from his chef job in the process.[88] On the August 17 episode of Raw, in St. Louis, MO, Michaels and Triple H officially reunited as DX, but as they were in the process of their in-ring promo, Legacy attacked them both.[89] Their first match after reuniting was against Legacy at SummerSlam, which they won.[90] At Breaking Point, however, they lost to Legacy in the first ever Submissions Count Anywhere match in WWE history.[91] On December 21, Triple H announced that Hornswoggle was the new DX mascot.[95] This came about after Hornswoggle sued DX for emotional and physical distress due to them not allowing him to join DX.[95]After being taken to court where they were ruled guilty by a jury and judge consisting of dwarves, Michaels told Triple H that Hornswoggle could be the mascot. Triple H agreed to it only if the charges were dropped, which Hornswoggle agreed to.[95] On January 11 Mike Tyson, who was the Raw guest host for the night, teamed with Jericho to face DX; however, at the end of the bout, Tyson turned on Jericho and aligned himself with Michaels and Triple H.[96] On the February 8, 2010 episode of Raw, DX lost their Unified Tag Team Titles to ShoMiz (The Miz and The Big Show) in a Triple Threat Elimination Tag Team match also featuring The Straight Edge Society (CM Punk and Luke Gallows.) On the March 1 episode of Raw they lost their rematch for the titles which would be their last televised match before Michaels retired.[97] Michaels and Triple H had a non-wrestling reunion at the 2010 Tribute to the Troops. On February 21, Triple H eliminated WWE Champion Sheamus in an Elimination Chamber match, though he would not win the title himself. Sheamus attacked him weeks later, setting up a match between the two at WrestleMania XXVI, where Triple H was victorious.[98][99] Also at WrestleMania, Shawn Michaels lost to The Undertaker and was forced to retire, but while giving a farewell speech the next night, Sheamus attacked him. This would set up a rematch at Extreme Rules where Sheamus attacked Triple H at the start of the show ahead of a win in their scheduled contest to allow Triple H time off to recover from injuries.[100] Triple H made an untelevised appearance on October 30 at the WWE Fan Appreciation Event and also at the 2010 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/WWE_Tribute_to_the_Troops Tribute to the Troops].[101] Various feuds and Chief Operating Officer (2011–present) At the end of the July 18, 2011 episode of Raw, Triple H returned on behalf of WWE's board of directors to relieve his father-in-law Vince McMahon of his duties.[103] This was followed by the announcement that he had been assigned to take over as Chief Operating Officer (COO) of the WWE. This was during a storyline where CM Punk had won the WWE Championship and left the company. Though a new champion was crowned, Triple H helped resign CM Punk and upheld both championship reigns. He announced he would referee a match to unify both WWE Championships at SummerSlam. Although he counted a pinfall for CM Punk to win, John Cena's leg was on the ropes which would break the pin. Regardless, Triple H's longtime friend Kevin Nash attacked Punk immediately after the match to allowAlberto Del Rio to become champion.[104] Though Nash and Punk demanded a match against each other, Triple H fired Nash for insubordination and booked himself in a No Disqualification match at Night Of Champions with his position of COO on the line.[105] He won the match despite interference from John Laurinaitis, Nash, The Miz and R-Truth.[106] After repeated attacks from these wrestlers in various matches, the majority of WWE's on-screen staff gave Triple H a vote of no confidence. Mr. McMahon returned to relieve him of his duties on Raw though he remained COO. He was replaced as General Manager of Raw by Laurinaitis, who booked him in a tag team match against Miz and R-Truth at Vengeance.[107] During the match, Nash once again attacked him and did so the following night on the October 24 Raw, hospitalizing him.[108] WWE later announced that Triple H sustained a fractured vertebrae which would remove him from television until his return on December 12, as part of the Slammy Awards. On December 18, Triple H defeated Nash at Tables, Ladders, and Chairs in Sledgehammer Ladder Match where he used the sledgehammer against Nash.[109]On the February 21, 2011 episode of Raw, Triple H made his return to the WWE by interrupting the return of The Undertaker. He challenged him to a match at WrestleMania XXVII, which later became a No Holds Barred match. A week later he put Sheamus through the announce table with a Pedigree, in retaliation for Sheamus giving him a 10 month injury. At WrestleMania XXVII Triple H lost which extended Undertaker's undefeated streak to 19-0, however Undertaker was carried from the ring in a stretcher whereas Triple H left the ring of his own volition.[102] Triple H returned on the April 30 episode of Raw, when he refused to give in to Brock Lesnar's unreasonable contract demands, resulting in Lesnar attacking him and storyline breaking his arm.[114][115] Upon his return two weeks later, Triple H was confronted by Lesnar's legal representative, Paul Heyman, who announced Lesnar was filing a lawsuit against WWE for breach of contract. After he acosted Heyman, Heyman threatened another lawsuit against Triple H for assault and battery.[116] At the No Way Out pay-per-view in June, Triple H challenged Lesnar, who was not present, to a match at SummerSlam,[117]which Heyman refused on Lesnar's behalf the following night on Raw.[118] At Raw 1000, Stephanie McMahon managed to goad Heyman into accepting her husbnd's challenge against Lesnar.[119] In a bid to psychologically unsettle Triple H, Lesnar would storyline break the arm of Triple H's best friend Shawn Michaels on the August 13 episode of Raw.[120] Six days later at SummerSlam, Lesnar defeated Triple H via submission after once again breaking his arm.[121][122] On the August 27 episode of Raw, Triple H was supposed to address his potential retirement, but he did not make a definitive decision as he merely announced he was unsure of his future.[123] WWE portrayed his speech as "an emotional farewell of sorts... seemingly capping his epic in-ring career".[124]Triple H returned on the January 30 edition of Raw, to evaluate Laurinaitis' performance as General Manager. Before he could announce the decision, he was interrupted by the returning Undertaker.[110] After initially refusing the rematch as he did not want to tarnish Undertaker's legacy,[111] Triple H accepted the challenge after being called a coward who lives in Shawn Michaels' shadow, on the condition their rematch be contested inside Hell in a Cell.[112] Triple H went on to lose this match at WrestleMania XXVIII.[113] On December 17 at the Slammy Awards, Triple H accepted the Slammy for Match of Year for his match at Wrestlmania against The Undertaker. Again, he did not say whether he was officially retired or not, but he did make a promise that The Undertaker would return sometime soon to the WWE. Backstage roles In 2010, Levesque's role as an Executive Senior Advisor was officially formalized as he was given an office at WWE headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut.[125] Levesque was named Executive Vice President, Talent in 2011. In this role he oversees the talent relations and talent development departments, training of performers and management of worldwide recruitment. In addition to his talent duties, Levesque has worked as a director and producer of the creative direction and storylines of WWE’s programming.[126] Following his departure from TV after the 2012 SummerSlam, TMZ.com reported a recent photo of Levesque with a buzz cut, a far departure from his long locks that he had been known for.[127] WWE.com later confirmed the new hair cut legit, mentioning that Levesque got the hair cut for informal attire-based reasons due to his backstage involvement with the company.[128] In wrestling http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Triple_H_Entrance_Sequence_Melbourne_10.11.2007.jpg**Inverted Indian deathlock – WCW;[137] used rarely as a regular move thereafter in WWF/E[138][139] **''Pedigree''[2] (Double underhook facebuster) - 1995–present **''Pedigree Pandemonium'' / Pedigree Perfection (Cutter) - 1994-1995 [139][140][141] *'Signature moves' **Abdominal stretch[1] **Blatant choke[1] **Chop block[142] **Facebreaker knee smash,[1][143] often as a back body drop counter **Figure four leglock[1] **Flowing DDT[1] **High knee[1] **Jumping knee drop[1] **Mounted punches[1] **Running clothesline[1] **Running neckbreaker[1] **Sleeper hold[1] **Spinning spinebuster[1] *'Managers' **Chyna **Ric Flair **Rick Rude **Mr. Hughes **Mr. Perfect **Stephanie McMahon–Helmsley **Vince McMahon **Shawn Michaels **Lord Steven Regal **Sable **Hornswoggle *'Nicknames' **"The Connecticut Blueblood"[144] **'"The Cerebral Assassin"'[65] **'"The Game"'[5] **'"The King of Kings"'[65] *'Entrance themes' **'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' ***"Blue Blood" by Jim Johnston (April 28, 1995 – December 15, 1996) ***"Symphony No. 9 (Fourth movement)" by Ludwig van Beethoven (December 15, 1996 – November 10, 1997) ***"Break It Down" by The DX Band (November 10, 1997 – April 5, 1999; June 19, 2006 – April 2007; August 24, 2009 – March 1, 2010; July 23, 2012) ***"Corporate Player" by Jim Johnston (April 25, 1999 – May 10, 1999) ***"Higher Brain Pattern" by Jim Johnston (May 16, 1999 – June 21, 1999) ***"My Time" by The DX Band (June 27, 1999 – December 10, 2000) ***"The Game" by Motörhead (January 8, 2001–present) ***"The Game" by Drowning Pool (used for advertising promos; March 2002 – March 2011) ***"King of Kings" by Motörhead (used for promos and as prelude to "The Game"; April 2, 2006–present) ***"For Whom the Bell Tolls" by Metallica (WrestleMania XXVII prelude to "The Game") Championships and accomplishments http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Independent_Wrestling_Federation.**IWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time)[4] *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Feud of the Year (2000)[145] vs. Kurt Angle **PWI Feud of the Year (2004)[145] vs. Chris Benoit **PWI Feud of the Year (2009) vs. Randy Orton **PWI Match of the Year (2004)[146] vs. Shawn Michaels and Chris Benoit at WrestleMania XX **PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2003–2005)[147] **PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Decade (2000–2009) **PWI Wrestler of the Year (2008) **PWI Wrestler of the Decade (2000–2009) **PWI ranked him #1 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2000[148] and 2009[149] **PWI ranked him #139 in the PWI Years in 2003[150] *'World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWF/E Championship (8 times)1[151] **World Heavyweight Championship (5 times)[152] **WWF European Championship (2 times)[153] **WWF/E Intercontinental Championship (5 times)[154] **WWF/E World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Steve Austin (1) and Shawn Michaels (1)[155][156] **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Shawn Michaels (1)[157] **King of the Ring (1997)[2] **Royal Rumble (2002)[158] **Second Grand Slam Champion **Seventh Triple Crown Champion **Slammy Award for Best Hair (1997) **Slammy Award for OMG Moment of the Year (2011) - Triple H performing a Tombstone Piledriver on The Undertaker and Undertaker kicking out at WrestleMania XXVII **Slammy Award Match of the Year (2012) vs. Undertaker in a Hell in a Cell match at Wrestlemania XXVIII *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Feud of the Year (2000) vs. Mick Foley[159] **Feud of the Year (2004) vs. Shawn Michaels and Chris Benoit[159] **Feud of the Year (2005) vs. Batista[159] **Most Overrated (2002–2004, 2009)[159] **Readers' Least Favorite Wrestler (2002–2003)[159] **Worst Feud of the Year (2002) vs. Kane[159] **Worst Feud of the Year (2006) with Shawn Michaels vs. Vince and Shane McMahon[159] **Worst Feud of the Year (2011) vs. Kevin Nash[160] **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2003) vs. Scott Steiner at No Way Out[159] **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2008) vs. Vladimir Kozlov and Edge at Survivor Series[159] **Wrestler of the Year (2000)[159] **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2005) 1 ^ Triple H's fifth reign was as Undisputed WWF Champion.